


Hello heartache

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Supernatural Elements, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: La minaccia di Crowley e Raphael sembra sventata con l'intervento di Michael e pare che tutto ricominci come al solito, compreso un brutto e forse decisivo litigio tra Sam e Balthazar... ma nella vita dei Winchester e dei loro amici non si può mai stare tranquilli e una nuova minaccia li attende, portata proprio da Crowley che non si arrende e vuole a tutti i costi trovare il portale per il Purgatorio.Con questa ff inizio la mia versione della settima stagione, che prende davvero poco dalla settima stagione effettiva della serie XDDD, comunque ringrazio chi legge e commenta le mie storie nonostante tutto!





	1. Parte prima

**Hello heartache (prima parte)**

_Goodbye my friend hello heartache_

_It’s not the end it’s not the same_

_Wish it didn’t have to be this way but_

_You will always mean the world to me love_

_Goodbye my friend hello heartache._

_Do you know do you get_

_It’s just goodbye it’s not the end._

_(“Hello heartache” – Avril Lavigne)_

Era veramente insolito e spiazzante per Balthazar trovarsi a dover dormire e perfino sognare come un umano… ma non poteva farne a meno. A causa della ferita inflittagli da Castiel si era indebolito e, nonostante Michael e Gabriel l’avessero guarita, tuttavia non avevano potuto fare nulla per la lacerazione alla sua ala sinistra, colpita dalla lama angelica e ridotta a una povera cosa bruciacchiata e spelacchiata. Questo aveva provocato all’Angelo la perdita di una buona metà del suo potere e, di conseguenza, una fragilità che lo obbligava a riposare di notte esattamente come faceva Sam.

Addormentarsi tra le braccia di Sam non era certo un dispiacere per Balthazar, ma il problema erano gli incubi, che lui non conosceva e non sapeva controllare. Anche quella notte, infatti, si svegliò di soprassalto con un grido soffocato, dibattendosi come un animale in trappola.

“Balthazar” gli sussurrò teneramente Sam, svegliato anche lui dall’agitazione del compagno, “che ti succede? Stai bene?”

All’Angelo occorse qualche minuto per rendersi conto di dove e con chi si trovava. Si guardava intorno con apprensione e respirava affannosamente.

“Allora non era vero…” mormorò.

“Hai avuto un altro incubo, eh?”

“Non è possibile… questa volta ero proprio sicuro…”

“Vuoi raccontarmelo? Magari ti farà stare meglio” suggerì Sam, abbracciandolo e accarezzandogli i capelli.

“Ero nel soggiorno di Bobby, da solo e… all’improvviso qualcuno mi afferrava le braccia da dietro, imprigionandomi, poi mi mettevano un cappuccio in testa e… Sembrava tutto così vero!”

“Gli incubi sono così, lascia che te lo dica un esperto” tentò di sdrammatizzare il giovane Winchester. Era straziante vedere quanto l’esperienza con Castiel avesse segnato il povero Balthazar: nei sogni, infatti, veniva continuamente aggredito alle spalle… “Adesso non pensarci più, sei qui con me e non ti succederà niente.”

Un attimo di silenzio e poi Balthazar soffocò una risata amara.

“E’ assurdo. Dovrei essere io a proteggere te e invece guarda che figura sto facendo…”

Orgoglioso e incorreggibile, non c’era altro da dire!

“Ma dai, questo non ha nessuna importanza. Quando si sta insieme, ci si sostiene a vicenda. Quando starai meglio sarai tu a proteggermi” rispose semplicemente Sam.

Le parole di Sam parvero spiazzare totalmente Balthazar che, diversamente dal suo solito, non trovò nulla da rispondere e, trascorso un po’ di tempo in silenzio, tornò ad addormentarsi senza quasi accorgersene.

Il mattino seguente, però, fu proprio lui a riprendere il discorso interrotto la notte.

“Quindi tu pensi che io e te… beh, insomma, che noi stiamo _insieme_?” domandò, con una strana espressione.

“Io sì” rispose tranquillo Sam. “Perché, tu la pensi diversamente?”

“Ah, io…” di nuovo Balthazar sembrò sperduto e si chiese per quale dannatissimo motivo avesse tirato di nuovo fuori quell’argomento tanto imbarazzante per lui! “Credevo che fossi tu a non essere interessato alla questione, per via di Gabriel e tutta quella storia.”

“Io non ho dubbi in proposito, altrimenti non te l’avrei detto. Piuttosto mi era venuta una curiosità: come fate voi Angeli quando vi affezionate a un mortale? Insomma, cosa significa per voi pensare di vedere la persona che amate ammalarsi, invecchiare e soffrire mentre a voi non accade?”

Balthazar sembrò molto stupito dalla domanda di Sam.

“Ah, ma questo non succede mai” rispose, cadendo praticamente dalle nuvole. “Tecnicamente parlando, ogni volta che un Angelo ha un rapporto fisico con un umano gli trasmette parte della sua energia e questo significa che l’umano in questione è purificato e rinnovato, non è più soggetto a malattie o invecchiamento. In poche parole, resta sempre giovane, pur non essendo immortale. A ben pensarci, nemmeno noi Angeli siamo immortali, però…”

Sam, tuttavia, non fu affatto contento della spiegazione e s’irrigidì.

“Che cosa vuoi dire? Cosa mi avresti fatto?”

“Che cosa ti ho fatto _io_? Niente! E’ inevitabile che, in un’unione tanto intima, ti trasferisca parte della mia energia angelica” replicò Balthazar, iniziando a seccarsi. Per lui era stata una cosa tanto naturale! “E’ la stessa cosa che fa Gabriel con Lucifer, soltanto che nel loro caso ad essere rinforzato è il tramite umano di Lucifer. Cosa c’è che non va?”

“Beh, magari avresti anche potuto dirmelo prima” commentò Sam, forse più duramente di quanto avrebbe voluto.

“Ma che ti prende, adesso? Pensavo che saresti stato contento e comunque, come ti ho già detto, non è che possa _scegliere_ se farlo o meno. L’essenza angelica si trasferisce spontaneamente, ma non mi sembrava poi questo gran dramma!”

“Non è un dramma, semplicemente avrei voluto che tu fossi sincero con me. Ma forse è eccessivo pretendere che uno come te sia sincero…”

“ _Uno come me_? Cosa vorresti dire? Un Angelo oppure… oppure chiunque non sia Gabriel?” ribatté aspro Balthazar, ferito e passando al contrattacco. “Già, perché il vero problema è questo: tu non mi accetti, tu ti sei _accontentato_ di me perché non puoi avere lui, però qualsiasi cosa io faccia non va mai bene! Se fosse stato Gabriel a fare la stessa cosa…”

“Lui me l’avrebbe detto” sfuggì a Sam.

Era proprio quello che non avrebbe mai dovuto dire e la goccia che fece traboccare la gelosia e la rabbia di Balthazar.

“Appunto, come volevasi dimostrare” sibilò l’Angelo, filando dritto verso la porta della camera. “E allora vuoi sapere come la penso? Restatene pure da solo a sognare Gabriel!”

Sam si era già pentito di ciò che aveva detto, ma era troppo tardi e arginare il caratterino di Balthazar equivaleva a fermare un treno in corsa.   

“Aspetta, Balthazar, io non intendevo… aspetta un attimo, spieghiamoci. Dove vai?”

“All’Inferno, vado!” fu la poco consolante e pure illogica risposta dell’Angelo, che uscì dalla stanza e sbatté la porta inviperito.

Fuori dalla stanza, però, Balthazar s’imbatté proprio in Gabriel che, con tutta evidenza, era stato ad ascoltare fuori della porta!

“L’Inferno non te lo consiglio proprio, qualcuno mi ha detto che è un luogo schifoso dove andare in vacanza” scherzò, rivolgendo un sorriso d’intesa a Lucifer che lo guardava dal fondo delle scale.

Già, perché Lucifer faceva in modo di non perdere di vista Gabriel nemmeno per un istante…

Balthazar iniziò a scendere le scale, irritato dall’intrusione, ma Gabriel lo tallonava.

“Sei stato a origliare fuori dalla porta, allora!”

“Se origli fuori dalle porte, non sentirai mai parlare bene di te” intervenne Lucifer, come elargendo perle di saggezza. Gabriel sorrise ancora.

“Beh, voi non parlavate a voce bassa e vi ho sentito nominarmi _invano_ ” rispose l’Arcangelo, continuando a seguire Balthazar che si dirigeva impettito verso la porta d’ingresso. “Mi è sembrato ovvio ascoltare cosa dicevate di me.”

Balthazar lo ignorò, aprì la porta di casa e uscì, sempre seguito da Gabriel.

“Senti, Balthazar, a me non importa niente di Sam _in quel senso_ , lo sai benissimo” insisté l’Arcangelo.

“Vorrei anche vedere…” commentò Lucifer tra sé, rimanendo sulla porta a controllare dove volesse andare il suo fratellino.

“Infatti non sei tu il problema” replicò brusco Balthazar, allontanandosi deciso dalla casa di Bobby.

“Ma dove stai andando?” domandò Gabriel, continuando a stargli dietro.

“Me ne torno a casa mia, dove sarei dovuto restare” rispose Balthazar. “Tanto, non mancherò a nessuno.”

“Questo non è vero. A me sei simpatico!”

“Tu non fai testo, sei quello buono e gentile che vuole bene a tutti” fece l’Angelo, caustico. “Sono io lo stronzo egocentrico che se ne frega degli altri…”

“Perché non mi hai conosciuto quando facevo il Trickster” precisò Gabriel. “Balthazar, Sam ti vuole bene, solo che è un testone a cui piace complicarsi la vita. Ormai lo so come funzionano i Winchester e lui, fra i due, è quello più contorto. Ma, se te ne vai, rovinerai tutto.”

“Sai una cosa? Non me ne importa più” tagliò corto Balthazar. “Le emozioni e le complicazioni umane sono una gran fregatura. Non ce l’ho con te, sul serio, però ho bisogno di restare da solo per i prossimi mille anni. E, in particolare, di non avere più niente a che fare con i Winchester!”

A quel punto Gabriel comprese che era inutile insistere. Balthazar era veramente ferito e amareggiato e, forse, gli sarebbe passata soltanto se avesse avuto qualche giorno di calma e solitudine per poterci riflettere.

“Va bene, se è questo ciò che vuoi ti lascio in pace. Ricordati, però, che Sam ti vuole davvero bene, di questo sono più che certo” concluse, prima di lasciar andare l’Angelo.

“La cosa non mi riguarda più” fu la secca risposta di Balthazar, prima di allontanarsi.

Gabriel tornò verso casa e trovò Lucifer che lo aspettava sulla soglia. Non si era mosso di un millimetro.

“Ehi, sono qui, non scappo da nessuna parte” scherzò.

Lucifer gettò un rapido sguardo dietro le spalle di Gabriel, poi lo attirò verso di sé e rientrò con lui, chiudendo la porta. Per qualche motivo noto a lui solo, non era tranquillo.

Pochi minuti dopo, mentre Lucifer e Gabriel si trovavano in soggiorno, arrivò anche Sam con aria da cane bastonato. Dalla porta sul retro rientrarono Dean e Bobby, che erano stati fuori a riparare alcune auto e perciò si erano persi la scena madre. Castiel, che era rimasto con loro tutto il tempo sperando di rendersi utile, entrò subito dopo.

“Dov’è andato Balthazar?” chiese Sam, rivolto a tutti e a nessuno in particolare.

“Ma dai, Sammy, non vorrai dirmi che hai discusso nuovamente con lui?” esclamò Dean, esasperato. “Non so chi di voi due abbia la testa più dura…”

“Ha detto che andava a casa sua” intervenne Gabriel.

“A casa sua? E come pensava di andarci? In questo momento non ha abbastanza energia per…” cominciò Castiel, interrompendosi subito quando si rese conto che, se Balthazar non aveva quasi più il suo potere, era per quello che lui gli aveva fatto.

“Magari ha preso un taxi” iniziò Lucifer con il solito tono indolente. Ma, improvvisamente, i suoi occhi si fecero di ghiaccio e si alzò di scatto dalla poltrona su cui stava seduto, incedendo verso la porta con aria minacciosa.

“Ehi, ehi, ehi, che gli prende a quello?” fece Dean, guardando Gabriel. In fondo, era lui il _garante per la libertà_ del Diavolo e doveva rispondere del suo comportamento.

“Lucifer, che cos’hai?” gli chiese il fratello minore, andandogli vicino.

“Crowley e i suoi sono da queste parti” rispose il Diavolo. “Non li voglio qui!”

“Nemmeno noi li vogliamo, se è per questo” confermò Bobby. “Ma che cosa dovrebbero volere da noi?”

Lucifer non rispose e uscì di casa impetuosamente. Era da un bel pezzo che non lo si vedeva così infuriato e la cosa non era incoraggiante, tuttavia Gabriel tentò di seguirlo.

“Lucifer, pensi che…”

“No, tu stanne fuori, Gabriel” gli intimò il fratello maggiore. “Qualunque cosa voglia quel piccolo schifoso, non deve nemmeno avvicinarsi a te!”

Partì con decisione verso un luogo che sapeva soltanto lui ma, nonostante il suo avvertimento, Gabriel non rinunciò a seguirlo. Preoccupati per la presenza di Crowley e di altri demoni nelle vicinanze, anche Dean, Sam, Bobby e Castiel gli tennero dietro.

La scena che si presentò agli occhi di tutti fu inaspettata e agghiacciante.

In un luogo appartato, poco distante dall’ampio spiazzo in cui Bobby teneva le auto in riparazione, c’era Crowley con un’antica pergamena in mano e attorniato da una decina dei suoi scagnozzi. Davanti a lui stava una donna alta e bionda in completo nero che aveva preso prigioniero Balthazar, serrandogli le braccia dietro la schiena con una forza insospettabile e tenendogli la lama angelica puntata alla gola. Da un momento all’altro la sconosciuta l’avrebbe sgozzato senza il minimo scrupolo.

“Ah, salve” fece Crowley, per nulla turbato dall’arrivo del gruppetto. “Per favore, non interrompeteci. Io e la mia amica Erehiel abbiamo trovato un nuovo modo per aprire la porta del Purgatorio, ci serviva soltanto il sangue di un Angelo e sapevamo che qui ne avremmo trovato uno che non avrebbe potuto opporsi a noi. Castiel, come vedi non eri indispensabile: di Angeli che puntano a diventare il nuovo Dio ce ne sono a volontà.”

“Non oserai…” mormorò Castiel, inorridito. Il tradimento di Erehiel lo sconvolgeva e gli faceva rivivere dolorosamente tutto quello che lui stesso aveva compiuto, lasciandosi tentare dal Re dell’Inferno. Cercò di incontrare lo sguardo di Balthazar, ma l’Angelo teneva gli occhi abbassati sul terreno che ben presto avrebbe bevuto avidamente il suo sangue e pareva rassegnato al suo destino.

Castiel non poteva fare a meno di pensare che, se Balthazar era così indebolito da cadere in un simile agguato, la colpa era soltanto sua.

“Dobbiamo fare qualcosa, non possiamo permettergli di uccidere Balthazar e aprire la porta del Purgatorio” mormorò Gabriel. Dean, Sam e Bobby, però, sembravano immobilizzati dallo sbigottimento e Castiel era in preda a rimorsi e sensi di colpa che lo laceravano.

 

**Fine prima parte**

          


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

La scena sembrava cristallizzata nell’eternità, ma Gabriel sapeva benissimo che non era così e che, se nessuno fosse intervenuto, entro pochi istanti Erehiel avrebbe ucciso Balthazar e con il suo sangue lei e Crowley avrebbero aperto le porte del Purgatorio.

Gli altri, però, erano immobilizzati dallo shock e lui cosa poteva fare da solo? Se avesse attaccato Erehiel, lei avrebbe potuto comunque uccidere Balthazar e Crowley, nel frattempo, avrebbe proseguito con il rituale… no, non poteva fare tutto da solo!

Inaspettatamente, l’aiuto gli giunse da chi meno se lo sarebbe aspettato. Con una specie di brontolio basso, come una tigre infuriata, e con la stessa repentinità, Lucifer si scagliò contro Crowley facendogli cadere di mano la pergamena con il rituale, lo afferrò alla gola e lo inchiodò ad un albero vicino.

“Ti avevo avvertito già una volta di non provare nemmeno ad avvicinarti a Gabriel” sibilò, con il viso vicinissimo a quello del Re dell’Inferno.

“Che c’entra Gabriel?” tentò di dire il demone, mentre la stretta poderosa di Lucifer gli toglieva il fiato. “Io voglio solo aprire la porta del Purgatorio…”

“E questa tua bella idea resterebbe senza conseguenze, non è così?”

Crowley cominciava a sentirsi vagamente inquieto. La sua posizione, al momento, non era delle migliori.

“Senti, capo…” provò a blandirlo, “non te la devi prendere se ho cercato… accordi con gli Angeli. Io… non voglio fare altro che… potenziare l’Inferno, migliorarlo… e potrai prenderti tu tutto il merito, se vorrai!”

“Che bastardo sei… sai benissimo che Michael mi tiene d’occhio e magari questo tuo improvviso accenno di altruismo era per mettermi di nuovo nei guai con lui. Ma non te lo permetterò” ringhiò il Diavolo. “Ferma tutto e richiama i tuoi sgherri, altrimenti vi farò esplodere tutti!”

Crowley lanciò un’occhiata attorno a sé e si accorse, con gran disappunto, che già qualcuno si stava incaricando di distruggere i suoi: Gabriel, approfittando della confusione causata dall’intervento di Lucifer, si era gettato contro i demoni e li stava velocemente eliminando l’uno dopo l’altro.

“Non disturbarti, ci sta già pensando il tuo _fratellino_ ” mormorò, seccato. “A quanto pare non è poi così… indifeso come credi…”

 

La mossa improvvisa di Lucifer, seguita dall’attacco di Gabriel, aveva scosso anche Dean e gli altri, che fino a quel momento erano rimasti impotenti. Il primo a muoversi, notando che adesso i demoni erano fuori gioco e che l’unica minaccia era Erehiel, fu Castiel. Si avvicinò a Dean e, furtivamente, gli mostrò la lama angelica che aveva ancora con sé: né Dio né Michael avevano voluto togliergliela, pur avendolo privato dei poteri.

“Dean, distraila in qualche modo e a lei penserò io. Non deve vedermi arrivare” gli disse a voce bassissima.

Sam e Bobby non l’avevano sentito, perciò furono i primi a rimanere sbalorditi quando Dean si fece avanti e, con fare strafottente, apostrofò l’Angelo.

“Bene, grandissima stronza, ora cosa pensi di fare? I tuoi amichetti demoni hanno altro a cui pensare e ti hanno lasciata sola!”

Erehiel rivolse a Dean un sorriso sfrontato.

“Non ho bisogno di quella feccia, posso recitare il rituale anche da sola quando avrò versato il sangue del tuo amico” replicò. “Le anime del Purgatorio entreranno in me e io diventerò potentissima, diventerò il nuovo Dio e la prima cosa che farò sarà schiacciare come formiche te e questi tuoi insulsi compagni.”

“Tu vorresti diventare il nuovo Dio? Ma guardati, non hai nemmeno il fisico adatto” la provocò Dean, continuando a muoversi verso di lei per distrarla. Intanto, Castiel le si avvicinava di soppiatto alle spalle. “A dire il vero ti vedrei meglio come ballerina di _lap-dance_ , hai presente?”

“Dean, sei completamente impazzito?” protestò Sam, angosciato alla vista della lama che premeva sempre di più sulla gola di Balthazar. “Perché vuoi farla arrabbiare? Noi non abbiamo nessun potere contro di lei!”

“Ascolta tuo fratello, ha detto una cosa giusta: voi miseri e meschini umani non potete farmi nulla” dichiarò Erehiel, bellicosa.

La lama angelica aveva disegnato una sottile linea rossa sulla gola di Balthazar, notò Sam con un brivido.  

“Io non ho paura di te, sei solo una fottuta stronza!” continuò Dean, vedendo Castiel sempre più vicino alla meta.

“Sono d’accordo con Dean” intervenne a sorpresa Balthazar, con un sussulto d’orgoglio. Se proprio doveva morire, perlomeno avrebbe detto a quella traditrice cosa pensava di lei. “Non sarai mai Dio, tu. A voler essere sincero, facevi schifo anche come guerriera, non te l’ho mai detto prima perché mi facevi pena!”

Erehiel impallidì di collera: come osavano sfidarla… un insignificante umano e un Angelo senza quasi più potere? Avrebbe fatto vedere loro ciò di cui era capace, avrebbe eseguito il rituale e poi…

La lama angelica di Castiel trafisse il collo dell’Angelo da parte a parte. Erehiel sbarrò gli occhi, sorpresa, rantolò e poi tutta la sua essenza esplose dal suo tramite, in un fascio di luce accecante. Il corpo che lei aveva usato, ormai inutile, ricadde a terra, trascinando nella caduta anche Balthazar.

Nello stesso istante un altro raggio di luce cadde dal cielo, inondando Castiel e abbagliando Dean, Sam e Bobby.

“Che accidenti succede?” esclamò il cacciatore. “Quella bastarda è morta oppure no?”

“Dov’è Balthazar?” domandò Sam.

Quando la luce si attenuò, finalmente, i fratelli Winchester e Bobby poterono vedere che cos’era accaduto: il corpo di Erehiel era a terra, mentre Castiel aiutava Balthazar a rialzarsi, sorreggendolo premurosamente. Castiel sembrava diverso, più luminoso, più… potente. Sembrava il Castiel di prima.

“Dio ti ha reso i poteri” fece Balthazar, appoggiandosi al vecchio amico. Era un’affermazione, non una domanda.

“Credo che sia stata la ricompensa per aver fermato Erehiel” mormorò Castiel, ancora scosso. “Non meritavo di riaverli così presto, io… non sono stato né diverso né migliore di lei. Ma, ora che Dio mi ha perdonato, dedicherò ogni istante della mia esistenza a rimediare a ciò che ho fatto a te, a Dean e a tutti quelli che mi vogliono bene.”

“Castiel ha riavuto i suoi poteri, allora” commentò Bobby.

“Pare di sì” rispose Dean.

Castiel alzò lo sguardo e fissò a lungo il giovane Winchester, mentre ancora sorreggeva Balthazar tra le braccia. In effetti sembrava proprio che l’Angelo non sarebbe riuscito a restare in piedi senza un aiuto.

“Dean, sono davvero pentito per ciò che ho fatto” disse Castiel. “So che le parole non significano niente ma, ora che ho riavuto immeritatamente i miei poteri, te lo dimostrerò con i fatti, ogni istante, ogni giorno… Non ti tradirò mai più, non tradirò mai più nessuno… Non so se potrai mai perdonarmi, Dean, ma io resterò accanto a te e a voi tutti per sempre e non permetterò che vi accada niente di male, mi metterò al vostro servizio senza chiedere niente.”

“Io… beh, io ti ho già perdonato, Cas” rispose Dean, commosso e turbato.

“Anch’io” concordò Bobby. “In fondo, chi di noi non ha fatto delle cazzate nella sua vita?”

“Io posso comprendere quello che hai passato meglio di chiunque” aggiunse Sam. “Non potrei mai giudicarti senza condannare anche me stesso. Ti perdono e, anzi, ti sono immensamente grato per aver salvato Balthazar…”

Dicendo questo, Sam aveva mosso qualche passo verso i due Angeli con la chiara intenzione di sostituirsi a Castiel e di occuparsi lui stesso di Balthazar. Tuttavia, l’Angelo lo prevenne.

“Penso che ti perdonerò anch’io, Castiel, ma… visto che hai detto di voler essere al nostro servizio, potresti portarmi a casa, adesso, subito?” chiese, a bassa voce e sostenendosi all’amico.

“A casa?” ripeté Castiel, senza capire.

“Non a casa del tuo amico Bobby” precisò Balthazar. “A casa mia, nella villa in cui sei venuto a cercare le armi che avevo sottratto in Paradiso. Io non… non ce la faccio a trasportarmi da solo…”

“Ma cosa dici, Balthazar?” esclamò Sam, spiazzato. “Perché vuoi andare là da solo? Sei debole e hai rischiato di essere ucciso, non puoi allontanarti proprio adesso.”

“Sei certo di quello che mi chiedi?” domandò Castiel.

“Sì” ribadì l’Angelo. “Portami a casa mia, per favore…”

Ora che la tensione nervosa si stava dissolvendo, appariva ancora più chiaro quanto Balthazar fosse esausto e provato per ciò che gli era accaduto.

“Non ascoltarlo, Castiel, non può restare da solo in questo momento!” insisté Sam. “Balthazar, so che sei arrabbiato con me, ma scappare non serve a niente. Parliamone, io…”

“Castiel, per favore” ripeté l’Angelo, in tono di urgenza.

“Va bene” rispose Castiel. “Ti riporto a casa tua ma, per qualsiasi cosa, non esitare a chiamarmi, io verrò subito.”

“Non puoi farlo davvero!” protestò Sam.

Ma, senza altre parole di spiegazione, Castiel e Balthazar scomparvero.

“Dean, richiama Castiel, digli che…” Sam appariva molto agitato e il fratello gli posò una mano sulla spalla per tranquillizzarlo.

“Forse è davvero meglio che Balthazar resti da solo per qualche tempo” disse Dean. “Ha bisogno di riflettere e anche tu, mi pare. Devi capire veramente quello che vuoi, è assurdo continuare così!”

“Ma io… io voglio che resti con me” mormorò tristemente Sam. “Ho rischiato di perderlo e…”

“Starà bene e, in caso, sarà Castiel a occuparsi di lui” replicò Dean. “Te l’ho detto, anche ti devi capire fino in fondo che cosa vuoi. Prima ti eri fissato su Gabriel, adesso dici di volere Balthazar… sembra che tu voglia qualcuno soltanto quando non lo puoi avere. Dai, Sammy, non ci farà male stare un paio di giorni senza quello stronzetto arrogante tra i piedi!”

Affettuosamente, Dean circondò con un braccio le spalle del fratello e lo condusse verso casa. Bobby, che li seguiva, ad un tratto si guardò intorno e si accorse che mancava qualcuno…

“Ragazzi, a proposito… dove accidenti sono finiti Gabriel, Lucifer, Crowley e tutti quei demoni?” chiese.

 

Crowley era ancora tra le grinfie di Lucifer e cercava disperatamente un appiglio per convincerlo a liberarlo.

“Non ho mai voluto metterti nei guai, capo, anzi…” tentò. “Potrei dividere con te le anime del Purgatorio.”

“Certo, come no? Vedermi cercare di diventare il nuovo Dio è proprio quello che Michael aspetta per rimettermi nella Gabbia o eliminarmi una volta per tutte” replicò Lucifer, stizzito. “Mi credi davvero tanto stupido, Crowley?”

“Ma no… io non ti proponevo di prendere quelle anime per te… tu le dovresti consegnare a Michael…”

Le parole di Crowley parvero cogliere il Diavolo di sorpresa.

“A Michael?”

“Ovviamente. Tu offriresti questo immenso potere a lui e questa sarebbe la dimostrazione che non sei più quello di prima” insisté il Re dell’Inferno, pensando di aver trovato una crepa in cui insinuarsi. “Pensa, Michael dovrebbe _scusarsi_ con te per ciò che ti ha fatto, dovrebbe riconoscere che è a _te_ che deve tutto, dovrebbe esserti grato _per l’eternità_ …”

L’idea di vendicarsi in questo modo così singolare su Michael era allettante e, suo malgrado, Lucifer per un istante considerò di seguire il consiglio di Crowley.

L’attimo successivo, però, Gabriel si avvicinava a lui e gli parlava.

“Ho eliminato tutti quei maledetti demoni, adesso di questo che ne facciamo?”

Gabriel. La sua voce allegra, i suoi occhi luminosi, il suo sorriso aperto e la sua totale, incondizionata fiducia in lui…

“E tu che cosa ci guadagneresti? Tu non fai niente per niente, Crowley” sibilò Lucifer, stringendo più forte il demone alla gola. “Volevi tentarmi, eh? Non ti sembra una cosa assurda tentare il _Diavolo in persona_?”

Innervosito perché la sua tattica era fallita, Crowley si lasciò scappare qualche parola di troppo.

“Il Diavolo… molti si stanno chiedendo se tu sia davvero quello di prima, se questa tua _debolezza_ per il tuo caro fratellino non ti abbia ammosciato” disse, disgustato. “Alcuni pensano che, magari, dovremmo togliere di mezzo quell’irritante Arcangioletto…”

La stretta di Lucifer si fece ancora più potente, i suoi occhi mandavano lampi e Crowley pensò di aver appena fatto l’ultima stronzata della sua esistenza.

“Magari lo pensi anche tu, eh?” replicò Lucifer con voce gelida. “Bene, allora sai cosa farò? Ti rimanderò all’Inferno, così potrai dire a tutti i tuoi amici che, se vogliono mettermi alla prova, io li aspetto. Basta che torcano anche solo un capello a Gabriel e io raderò al suolo l’Inferno intero e vi ucciderò tutti… e sarà una morte molto lenta e molto dolorosa. Pensi di ricordare il messaggio per intero?”

Terrorizzato, Crowley approfittò della via d’uscita come meglio poté.

“Sicuro, capo, riferirò ogni tua parola e… no, io non ho mai pensato quelle cose, io devo solo esserti grato per il potere che mi hai concesso, ma sai, ci sono altre fazioni, altri demoni che non mi accettano e che quindi…”

“Non mi interessano i tuoi problemi. Tu starai nel posto in cui ti ho messo e spiegherai ai tuoi amici com’è la situazione. Siamo intesi?”

“Intesi, certo, capo, anzi, ci vado subito, nel caso mi dimenticassi qualcosa…”

Finalmente libero da quella terribile stretta, Crowley si affrettò a scomparire prima che Lucifer potesse cambiare idea.

“Gli hai messo addosso una gran fifa, mi pare” commentò divertito Gabriel, che non aveva sentito molto della conversazione ma aveva visto Crowley in preda al panico.

Lucifer lo strinse inaspettatamente a sé, con tanta forza e impeto da sollevarlo da terra.

“Ehi… va tutto bene, non mi sono fatto niente” disse Gabriel, che aveva imparato a interpretare i gesti del fratello maggiore. “Quei demoni erano proprio degli incapaci, è stato divertente!”

Lucifer non rispose, lo strinse ancora più forte e lo baciò profondamente per sentirlo, assicurarsi che era lì e che stava bene, che non era successo niente di irreparabile.

“Torniamo a casa di Bobby?” propose Gabriel, in tono gaio. Capiva che Lucifer era turbato e la cosa lo preoccupava, era suo dovere distrarlo e farlo pensare ad altro.

“Sì, andiamo” rispose Lucifer, tenendo comunque sempre stretto a sé il fratellino.

La sua luce, la sua stella, il suo raggio di sole.

Non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di fargli del male, mai.

Sapeva di dover trattenere i suoi impulsi più bestiali per non incorrere nuovamente nelle ire di Michael, tuttavia era ancora il Diavolo e, sebbene i suoi poteri restassero silenti, non si era certo indebolito. Al contrario, avrebbe rinfocolato dentro di sé l’ira e l’odio che aveva nutrito per secoli e sarebbe diventato sempre più potente, per poi scatenare la terribile collera di Satana su chiunque avesse osato minacciare Gabriel.

In fondo, era pur sempre il Diavolo…

 

 

 

**FINE**

    

 

 


End file.
